Of Certain Ties
by Kumiho99
Summary: As Nobunaga makes his move across the land of Ransei, the other kingdoms are thrown into confusion, both emotionally and physically. But as a hidden mystery is revealed, will people still oppose this greatening threat? (Pokemon Conquest and contains Kanbei X Hanbei and Nobunaga X Ranmaru. May have lemon depending on what I am feeling.)


A/N: First Pokemon story, and its a Conquest one! I want more Fanfiction on Pokemon Conquest so... Yeah. Enjoy?

Pairings: KanHan, Ranmaru x Nobunaga, and more once I think of them.

Warnings: Not in this chapter but there may be lemon between characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon OR Samurai Warriors. I wished I did. But I don't. Yeah... Moving on.

* * *

A small figure could be seen on the top of a building in Ignis, an intricate white hat with yellow markings sitting atop his face, blocking the dainty features hidden inside. As a hot gust of wind blew through the kindom, the figure lazily rest a hand on the hat, keeping it from flying off. Soon a second male exited a building, a small candle like object following him.

"Hanbei, you should get down now. We must meet with Lord Hideyoshi." The larger male called up to the building.

The one named Hanbei's chest heaved as a sigh escaped from him. "Aw Kanbei, can't I stay up here a little longer? I don't want to move so early in the day."

"Hanbei, it is three in the afternoon."

"Exactly."

The larger man known as Kanbei rolled his eyes, the small candle creature behind him seeming to do the same. "Hanbei, we need to go."

Hanbei let out one last sigh before raising the hat, his brown eyes gazing at Kanbei. "Fine fine, will do."

He got up and stretched before setting the hat on his head. He then turned, his robes flowing. "Hey Pichu, I know you're there. Don't even bother hiding. If I have to go to this meeting then so do you."

The small Pokemon peeked its head out of the window of a nearby building, holding a blue berry in his hand. It tilted its head, it's shiny black eyes widening a fraction.

Hanbei crossed his arms, a sly smile on his face. "That face doesn't work anymore. Come on Pichu, it won't be that bad. I think."

Kanbei rolled his eyes once again as that last sentence was declared. Typical Hanbei.

Pichu seemed to giggle at that last comment as he climbed out the window and scampered to Hanbei, taking his usual perch on his hat.

"Okay, ready to go Kanbei!" the smaller, and older of the duo, called out to the darker man, flashing a grin.

"... How about getting down from the roof?"

"Ugh, you noticed."

"Hanbei, I was not born yesterday."

Hanbei quickly jumped down, his hand again on his head to keep Pichu and his hat both on him.

"And how is Litwik doing? You both linked just three weeks ago I believe."

Kanbei raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the Pokemon next to him. "Oh, we are getting along well. We both believe that the end should be our law."

Hanbei patted Kanbei on his back, nodding. "Okay big guy, keep thinking that."

As they both turned for the castle, Kanbei looked down at his two year senior. "Why were you on the roof anyway? You only go up there when you are trying to concentrate."

Hanbei flashed a crooked grin, raising a finger. "That isn't all I go up there for you know. Sometimes when I'm really tired I go up there too."

"You're lying."

"Stop finding me out like that Kanbei it unnerves me!"

Kanbei frowned, his eyes darkening. "Hanbei, tell me."

Hanbei stuck out his bottom lip, blowing a stream of air. "Well, to tell you the truth, its about the whole land of Ransei."

"Ransei? Do not tell me that it is about the conflict for the legendary Creator Pokemon."

Hanbei spun around in front of Kanbei, flourishing his arms in front of him and also causing the both of them to stop. "That's just the thing! You and Hideyoshi aren't DOING anything! Shouldn't we be at least a little worried on this fact? We need to higher defenses, raise armies! We need to create allies and decipher the enemy! We need to defend Ignis! I have been secretly training with Pichu for this fact! And today is the day I want to declare my plan to Hideyoshi! We need to take action, and take it soon."

Kanbei remained silent as Hanbei finished. Then he took a deep breath before saying "Hanbei, you should call our leader Lord Hideyoshi. Do not forget the title."

Hanbei gave an exasperated groan, Pichu waving its small arms. "Hey Kanbei! Pay attention to what I am saying here! Did you hear a thing about my plan?"

Kanbei raised a hand, a small rare smile gracing his lips. "Do not worry Hanbei, the same thought has flashed through my mind many times. Do not worry, I believe that Hideyoshi has noticed this too. He is sharper than he looks."

Hanbei blinked as the shock of seeing the man in front of him smile. "Ooookay I got it. Now can you stop smiling? I know I always try to get you to smile, but now as I see it I don't know if I like it."

Kanbei rolled his eyes for the third time that day. Typical Hanbei.

As they neared the large castle in the center of Ignis, they could see a small monkey scamper down to them.

Hanbei smiled, waving. "Hey Chimchar! Is Lord Hideyoshi inside?"

Chimchar jumped, his arms waving wildly.

Hanbei raised his eyebrows. "I'm not going to take that as a good sign."

Kanbei opened the castle doors to hear a large booming groan.

"OH GOSH WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!?"

The two geniuses exchanged glances before running in, bursting into their Lord's main strategy room.

"Lord Hideyoshi, are you alright?" Kanbei called.

Said person looked up from his table, an over exaggerated look of anguish on his face.

"HANBEI AND KANBEI, I JUST GOT A LETTER FROM THE WARLORD OF DRAGNOR! HE'S TELLING ME THAT IF I DON'T JOIN HE WILL ATTACK!"

Chimchar climbed onto Hideyoshi's helmet, patting his partner's head in sympathy.

Kanbei walked over and picked the letter up, scanning over it quickly. "It is from Nobunaga."

Hanbei sighed, putting his arms behind his head. "What did I say? I told you we should have been preparing."

Hideyoshi looked up at his advisers, his frown changing to a wide smile. "Hey, just because I didn't order anything to you doesn't mean I haven't been preparing."

Hanbei and Kanbei looked up, the identical look of surprise on their faces. The original reason why they joined Hideyoshi was showing in their Warlord: he was unpredictable and cunning.

"I have our armies prepared. I just ordered them in secret so that the people don't freak out. Don't you think that was a smart idea?" the Warlord continued, putting his hands on his hips. "We just need to keep the people inside the walls and everything should be fine."

Chimchar, Litwik, and Pichu all were on the floor, the chimp explaining to the other two what his partner was planning.

Hanbei's gape slowly turned to a triumphant smile. "So, I knew that our warlord wasn't an idiot. Great job!"

Kanbei watched warily as his lord and fellow genius started to talk strategics on the table, looking at a spread map of Ransei.

_So, _Kanbei thought as he looked out the window at the temporary peace. _The war is near. Does this mean that the end is also close?_

* * *

"So Magoichi, what do you think of this recent threat?" Masamune asked his junior warrior as he held the letter out for the taller man to read.

"I don't know Lord Masamune how I am supposed to respond to this, but are you not worried about how near Dragnor is to Avia?" the an responded, brushing back his hair.

"And you don't know." Masamune sighed, his helmet in his lap. He rested his elbow on the armrest of the chair he was currently sitting in, resting his head in his palm of that same arm. "Well, I guess we need to prepare. Its not like I can just give Avia up."

"No you can't Lord Masamune."

"The thing is, will my father and grandfather have done the same? They have entrusted this kingdom to me... What if I fail to keep it secure?"

With this Masamune sighed and put his head into his hands. "Its just so much pressure."

Magoichi stood off to the side. He knew that his lord can be like this at times, and it was just best to let him think it off.

"Come my lord. We should look over our warriors."

Masamune sighed and nodded, taking the helmet off his lap and easing it on his head. "Fine. Let us go."

As the two men walked out the castle Masamune heard a small squawk. "Rufflet, is that you?"

The small bird flew out of the eaves of the top of the castle, its small wings fluttering as he settled onto Masamune's shoulders.

Magoichi put a finger to his chin as he looked at the small bird. "Are you sure this is the one Lord Masamune? It is terribly small..."

Masamune stroked Rufflet under the beak, causing it to coo. "Yes, this is the one. Why, do you doubt my decisions Magoichi?"

"No, its just... I imagined your perfect link a bit less..."

The Rufflet ruffled its feathers, a happy sound coming from its beak.

"Cute." Magoichi finished.

Masamune rolled his eyes. "Come on, we do not have time to be dawdling on how my Pokemon looks. We must get to matters now."

Magoichi nodded. "Yes my lord."

* * *

Oichi peeked out of the door of her own room in Dragnor, her blue eyes full of anxiousness as they darted the hallway. No one was there.

She carefully walked slowly out, Jigglypuff in her arms as she tightened the strap to the canvas bag on her back. She winced at every foot step, thinking that someone would hear her during her escapade, but not a sound was heard. As she neared the front door she let out a sigh. She made it. As she ran toward the door, she heard a soft thud behind her.

"Lady Oichi? Where are you going?"

Oichi froze, a deer in the headlights as she spun around to see who it was. A youth with long black hair tied back into a high ponytail stood behind her, his hands in front of his chest respectfully. It was Ranmaru.

"Ah Ranmaru, I was just... Um, you see... I was going to..."

Ranmaru's eyes widened. "Were you planning on leaving Lady Oichi?"

Oichi stopped, her breath catching in her throat. How was she supposed to answer that?

"You cannot leave! I am sorry Lady Oichi, but I'm going to have to stop you from exiting the kingdom!" Ranmaru declared before calling. "Come Riolu!"

The Pokemon revealed itself from a nearby park, its small eyes filled with confusion as he watched his master position himself next to Oichi, the only other person that it trusted.

"Don't do this Ranmaru, please." Oichi pleaded, her grip tightening around Jigglypuff. _Normal against Fighting type, I wouldn't be able to win..._ Oichi thought to herself, backing away from her once faithful friend.

"I'm sorry Oichi, but Lord Nobunaga has deliberately ordered me to keep anyone from leaving the kingdom."

Oichi closed her eyes, a small sigh leaving her lips. She had no other choice except to bring out her last resort. "I'm sorry Ranmaru, forgive me for what I am about to do."

With that she threw Jigglypuff into the air, ordering "Jigglypuff use Sing!"

Jigglypuff opened its mouth, a soothing lullaby soon being sung as it faced Ranmaru and Riolu.

"N-No, Lady Oichi! How could you..." Ranmaru collapsed as the nerve soothing song reached him, his blue eyes rolling back as he collapsed on the ground. Riolu was soon after him, falling forward next to his master.

"I'm sorry Ranmaru, but it is for the sake of my brother..." Oichi whispered as she caught Jigglypuff. "I will make things better, I promise."

With that she turned and ran through the open gate, her pink garments fluttering behind her as she left into the world.

* * *

"Hanbei."

"Mh?"

"Why are you napping here?"

"Why?"

"This is my room."

"Yes, and your point?"

"I'm working on paper work."

"Does that mean I have to leave Kanbei"

"You're not really helping me concentrate."

Hanbei got up from his position on the floor, his eyes half open. "You're such a fun spoiler Kanbei. I just want to rest a bit before we go to training. We're probably going into the cave again to battle some random person or wild Pokemon."

Kanbei looked up from the papers he was shifting through, his eyes dull. "And is there another way to train?"

Hanbei shrugged. "Well I'm pretty sure there must be other places where we could find wild Pokemon. Like, say, the park."

Kanbei sighed. "This does not matter for now. We must worry about the rising action from the neighboring kingdoms. They seem to be ready to strike."

The smaller genius sighed as he petted the back of his Pichu, which was sleeping next to him. "Well, I guess Motochika is becoming a bit rebellious lately."

Suddenly a messenger burst into the room, panting as he struggled to his knees and bowed before the advisers. His dark brown hair was ruffled as he looked up, mouth open as he caught his breath.

"Lord Kanbei and Lord Hanbei, something has happened in the north-east. Lady Oichi has run from the Kingdom of Dragnor. The Warlord Nobunaga has spoken. If any other kingdom aides her, then he will attack them. He says no mercy."

Hanbei sat up, an eyebrow raised. "Huh, isn't that a bit harsh on one's own little sister?"

Kanbei shrugged and looked back down at his papers. "Oh, a mistake."

The messenger sat at the entrance, his expression filled with confusion at how his masters had taken that news so lightly. "Will no action be taken?"

Hanbei flopped back down on his back, a small sigh escaping his lips. He then turned his head to the servant, a crooked smile shown. "If we see this Oichi, we're still going to take her in. Its not like Nobunaga isn't going to attack anyway. Us keeping our flag still flying is a deliberate action rebelling his orders. He will attack either way."

The messenger paled, his mouth open. "O-oh I see..."

"Well if that is all then you are dismissed." Kanbei muttered, his fingers on his forehead as he rewrote his mistake.

The messenger gave one last bow before exiting the room. Hanbei sighed as he held up three fingers.

"I'm telling you. He will attack in three days. Its obvious by the way things are going."

His counterpart looked down at the small figure in the middle of the sea of blankets and cushions. "Do you not think we are ready to face this attack?"

Hanbei shook his head. "No not us, I mean them. The other kingdoms closer to Nobunaga."

"They probably gave up."

Hanbei pulled lightly on the tail of the still sleeping Pichu, which didn't even stir from the earlier event. "I don't know. Ieyasu doesn't seem the type to give up. But Mitsuhide and No... Well considering their relationship with Nobunaga I doubt them. But still."

Kanbei stared blankly at Hanbei. "Didn't I tell you to get up. If you are tired then go to your own room."

Hanbei pouted. "Fine fine, going out."

With that he got up, picking up the sleeping Pichu. "See you tomorrow Kanbei." he called as he exited, his white robe flowing behind him.

One he left Kanbei closed the door. He rubbed his forehead, letting out the emotions he was keeping back when Hanbei was in the room. He felt his heart speed up slightly. Why was he feeling this way? Was he not the stoic and emotionless Kanbei? And was he not a fellow man like Hanbei?

_It's probably just anticipation for the battle. Calm down Kanbei... _he thought to himself as he looked at the candle. He heard a soft sound and he swiveled around to see Litwik come from out under the wardrobe.

"Are you nervous too, Litiwik?"

Litwik came nearer, yellow eyes looking up at his master and partner.

"I will take that as a yes."

With that Kanbei went back to his paperwork.

* * *

"I'm sorry my Lord, I should have done better."

Ranmaru kneeled before Nobunaga, his head bowed respectfully. Riolu did the same next to him, its eyes closed.

Nobunaga looked down on the feminine man before him, his face straight.

"Do not worry Ranmaru, your blunder will not hinder my plan."

Ranmaru looked up, his eyes filled with hope. "I have failed my mission of keeping subjects in the kingdom. Will my actions be forgiven?"

Nobunaga chuckled, a vicious smirk filling his face. "Oh do not worry. Everything is going exactly as I want them too. Our destiny begins."

* * *

A/N: Whew! First chapter done! I hope its long enough. So, how was the story? Huh, huh? Please R&R, I need the feedback!

R&R!

-Kumiho

=^w^=

(According to this emoticon, can you find my counterpart author?)


End file.
